The Berrett Organisation
by Scwibbleee
Summary: Extended summary inside. Jaime MacDonald was an ordinary 17 year old. But one night she sees something different, that will change her life forever. After an eventful meeting with the famous CJH, she and her friends make The Berrett Organisation. Rated T


**Based on a dream I had...**

**EXTENDED SUMMARY: Jaime MacDonald was just an ordinary 17 year old, with a crazy imagination. But when she makes a discovery about what's really out there, Captain Jack Harkness influences her to make a difference. Based on the name of the van, she sets up The Berret Organisation.**

**It sounds boring, but please give it a chance. (Also some lines had to be changed because it was a dream. One line went like this:**

**Phil: This is Linly**

**Jaime: What station is this?**

**Phil: Paddington**

**Jaime: Ahhh, no wonder I recognise it**

**O.O tell me how that makes sense?)**

"Look Phil!" I pointed out the bus window. "Its that truck thing that says your name all over it!"

Phil looked out. "Oh yeah, I see what you mean now!" I'd mentioned this truck before, but he hadn't actually seen it. We were on the bus to the train station, we'd just come back from visiting his mum and dad. Most people don't like seeing their boyfriend/girlfriend's parents, but his folks were actually pretty cool. We sat there for a while. We must be getting close, surely? "This is Linly," Phil said.

"I kinda recognise it..." I wondered.

"No, you recognise the 'Phil' van and that weird 'Bennett'? van. Thats whats familiar."

The bus stopped at our stop eventually and we got off. His dad had offered to drive us to the station, but we said no. We lived in Manchester city centre and they lived near Blackburn. "Do you mind if I go in the shop?" He asked looking at me.

"Yeah sure, get me some coke will ya?" I replied. He smiled and went into the Spar. I loitered. We'd only come out for the day, so there was no luggage I could sit on. I looked up at the TV things that have the trains on. _16:55 Manchester Picadilly - On time_. At least that was good news for me. Then I heard something. A song. Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings. Of course it was my phone. The caller ID read: Sammy. My agent. Yes I have an agent. I want an acting career. So? The conversation was very brief. So brief that it was over before Phil had got out the shop. It was basically that I had to get myself in some sort of education, because then I would be doing something and it would look better for getting work. I did have a plan. It wasn't a MASSIVE life plan like some people have. It was just basic for a career. And I had backup plans too. My main plan was: GCSE's, A-Levels, Drama college, agent. But it had all gone belly up when I met Phil.

I was a Devon girl, lived in Plymouth. My dream was to live in London though. I went there when I was fourteen and didn't want to leave. I embraced it, in a way. Thats where I met him. Me and my friends were on a trip there. Been planning it for years. We stayed in a Holiday Inn next to Camden Market. Brilliant. We went around, I showed them some cool places. We were in Regent's Park, it was lovely and sunny. Then there he was. With some of his mates. When the most outlandish of my friends saw a group of males and went wide eyed. That's how we got talking, because of our loud mates. At the end of the day we switched numbers. He didn't know I didn't live in London and I didn't know he didn't live in London. We found that out later.

That was almost a year ago now. I was just sixteen. He was nineteen. We met up quite a lot, that I ended up getting discounts on train fares! Gloucester quite a lot of the time, halfway between our homes. We really liked eachother. Then I moved up there. He'd got a new-ish flat. And I chucked my plan away for him... love does crazy things. I could have always continued my education there, but... I hadn't got 'round to it yet. I thought everything was fine because I'd got an agent. By the skin of my teeth. I only had him because of a play I'd been in and that I was passionate. I count myself lucky everyday that I had him- and Phil, of course. I bet you think I was stupid throwing away my A-levels to be with a guy thats older and that I haven't known a year while still so young. But you wouldn't know. Even our parents can see it. I've got one last lifeline and thats Sammy. I'm going to grab it with two hands. Phil is only a couple of years older and do you beleive in love at first sight? I didn't. No one does, until it happens to them. People think because when I moved I was just seventeen, I was being silly and that I'd regret it. Yet if you heard a thirty year old say it, it would be fine.

Listen to me, rabbiting on. You get the jist of it. Why couldn't I get Phil to move down to Plymouth? He had his own place already and... I didn't want to force that on him. I had always been a bit ready to move away from my mum, although of course I'd miss her. But it wasn't like she was dead. We text eachother everyday. I couldn't ask Phil to move even further away from his parents. He didn't move out for ages, he's an innocent soul. It was easier in a million ways for me to move up there. Sammy was all for it, originally. Bigger city, more opportunities. I needed me to make more of an effort though. I am lazy and never get around to doing ANYTHING.

Phil came out of the shop with some orange juice, some cherry coke and two packets of Prawn Cocktail. "I thought you'd prefer cherry?" He said hopeful.

"Yeah, lovely!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He knew me inside out. He chucked me one of the packets and we looked up at the TV's, before heading to platform three.

It was a while before we could get on the train, they were checking it for bombs, unnatended luggage and litter. When we finally got on we began the battle for the window seat. I won because he had it on the bus. So we sat down, ate our crisps and I began telling him about Sammy's phonecall.

**Me hopes you like it so far! You get the picture about what Jaime's about. She is based on an older apparition of me. Some words you may not know:**

**Jist = picture**

**Spar = if you're not from the UK you probably won't know about these now rare shops. They're a chain of corner/newsagent shops that are dissapearing one by one. R.I.P SPAR**

**R&R ;) Please :3 it makes me write faster 3 x**


End file.
